


Relief

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lactation Kink, dont look at me, this is my shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reader lets things get out of hand, and Gabriel is there to help relieve some of the pressure.I wrote this in like a 40 minutes at 3 am last night.Yeah.





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> i want to learn how to write smut, and yknow, practice makes perfect and all, but i was all worried about doing it sooo.... i motivated myself by writting a drabble for something no other self respecting author would likely do lolll
> 
> i also did this to procrastinate on my other two fics pffff im bad
> 
> i might be making more gross drabbles like this before i get to doing anything too serious xox

“You’re gonna be cleaning all this up later…” you pouted, follow by a high pitched gasp as Gabriel pinched hard on your sensitive nipples.  
  
He smirked at you and hummed. “I told you not to let it get this bad, mi amada.” You huffed at him and he pinched you again, his smirk growing as you writhed under his touch. “We wouldn’t have this mess if you would’ve listened, now would we?”  
  
Shooting him a glare, you readied some snide retort in your head, but it all went blank as he rolled your breasts in his hands firmly, coaxing out more warm liquid. All your prepared venom comes out as a shaky sigh instead. You’re breasts were swollen and sore, sensitive to the slightest touch, and he knew just how to use that to his advantage. Maybe arguing with him wasn’t the best idea… In your mind you resign to his ministrations, fluttering your eyes closed and relaxing into his touch.  
  
He smirked at your visible submission and strongly kneaded your chest again before leaning in to place kisses over your breasts. They started as light, sweet kisses over the top, turning more passionate as he worked his way over to the side of the left one, keeping his hand forcefully working on the right. By the time he reached the underside they were open mouthed and needy. He greedily lapped at the milk that was steadily spilling over yourself.  
  
The soft noises of content pleasure quickly rose in intensity as his mouth latched onto your nipple. At first he suckled softly, trying to gauge how much you could handle in your over sensitive state. You arched up into his mouth with a pathetic little moan. The hand not working on your other breast interlocked fingers with one of yours, using it to hold you down to the couch cushions a bit more. With the one not held in Gabriel’s grasp, you reached up to card your fingers through his hair.  
  
Taking your pleased reactions as encouragement, he began sucking harder, occasionally ever so lightly nibbling. You could feel his smirk against you squirmed harder against him, whining and moaning louder. He squeezed your hand tighter as he kept a punishing pace. The pain of the rough treatment was cruel, but the heat the was licking at your lower regions was worse. As your writhed against him, you rubbed your legs together tightly, and he noticed right away.  
  
With a quiet, but no less lewd pop he pulled away from your poor abused nub. You whined loud and pouted down at him. His grin was all too sweet as he shift himself a bit, switching the hand that had been holding yours to the breast he’d be previously suckling. “You taste so sweet, bomboncita.” You whimpered in an unspoken plea and he chuckled softly. He moved his mouth to your other nipple, but rather than holding your hand again, his fingers brushed down your sides, over your stomach, and found themselves nestling between your thighs.  
  
You sucked in a breath, anticipating what was to come. You parted your legs as much as you could manage in your lounged position, trapped beneath Gabe on the couch. He hummed with approval and slid his hand under the waistband of your pyjamas and panties. He ran his middle finger over your slit teasingly. Your breathing was becoming uneven already, all too eager. You were already panting as he slipped his finger between your lips, still only rubbing over your most sensitive parts without any commitment. It seemed like he would tease you forever, before your desires spilled out in a hushed plea. “Please, please, Gabriel, _please,”_ you whispered.  
  
Without a word, he smiled against you as he sucked away greedily at your milk, and began rubbing rough circles around your clit. Immediately you let out a small cry, your entire body jerking against the all too welcome contact. The two of you spent some time like that, him drinking from your chest and effortlessly working you into a frenzy. As his skilled fingers against your clit brought you closer and closer to a peak, however, your noises grew too tempting, and he pulled away to look down on your euphoric expression.  
  
One hand still kneading at you leaking breast, he focused more on his lower work. “That’s it, cariño,” he cooed lovingly at you. He sang you praises as you raced towards your orgasm. He described how sweet you tasted, how you lingered on his tongue, how lovely you sounded, moaning his name. He went on about how your face, painted with pleasure drove him absolutely mad. “Go on, princesa, cum for me.”  
  
But a moment after he said the words, you gripped the cushions beneath you as your body shook. You didn’t even notice the loud moan spilling from your mouth as you rode his hand through an orgasm. Rolling your hips against him, you made the most out of your climax. After you started to come back down, slowing your motions and eventually stopping, he kept lightly rubbing against your clit to tease you.  
  
“Feel better?”  
  
Coming to your senses again, you noticed the unpleasant wetness that coated you. The warm milk that had been spilling from your breasts had come to a stop, but left quite the mess. You sat up and grumbled. Gabe leaned down and pecked you on the lips. “Would you like a shower?” He smiled devilishly at you. “And maybe have me come with?”

You pushed him back and laughed incredulously at him. You gestured to all the damp pillows around you, as well as your sullied shorts, and shirt that you had discarded earlier. “Yeah, but you’re not getting out of all this laundry.”


End file.
